injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bark the Polar Bear(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200130222834
The two reappeared someplace else. Knuckles was the first to recognize the familiar landscape. They were on a mountainside surrounded by a tropical jungle, the clouds submerged with the land, and the ocean was way down below. The most interesting part was the sight of a large green gemstone in a small altar as far as the eye can see. For Knuckles, he can see the gemstone a few miles away. "Angel Island," Knuckles stated confusedly. "How in the world…" "I brought you here," a familiar voice explained. Amy turned around to see Knuckles frozen by a red glow of magic. Leaning on his frozen body was this world's version of Mammoth Mogul. "You!" Amy exclaimed. "We don't have time for you. Get lost." "Calm yourself, Amy Rose," Mogul eased. "We have much to discuss." "You've tricked my friends before, Mogul," Amy told him. "But I won't fall for your lies." Mogul tried to stand, only to fall to the ground defeated. Knuckles suddenly felt his body moving at being freed from Mogul's freezing spell. Amy approached Knuckles, "You okay?" Knuckles sighed with relief, "I will when I get a chance to kick his butt." Amy nodded as they approached the weakened Mogul, "Now, Mogul, you're sending us back." Mogul simply chuckled at the both of them, "Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna…" He pushed himself up to his feet, "Your friends will survive their skirmish. If you truly wish to help them, you'll heed me." Amy and Knuckles looked at each other unsurely. However, Amy sighed and gave Knuckles a nod. As megalomaniacal and egotistic as Mogul was, they wouldn't go out of his way to physically kidnap them just to beat them up. If he was, it would've involved more cunning and conflict put into this plan. So this had to be urgent. Amy said, "Let's hear it. And be quick about it." Meanwhile, both Shadows took down Jun Kun with their combined Chaos techniques, and looked at each other. "We need to get the transporter out," Insurgency Shadow said. "If it's damaged, you'll never get back home." "Understood," Mainstream Shadow nodded, albeit a little disagreeing of his counterpart's decision. "We all know of Sonic's plan, Mogul," Knuckles said. "This is not a bit of a surprise to us." "Yes… but do you know how he intends to execute this plan?" Mogul smirked. Amy shrugged, "Nope, not a clue. If you hadn't brought us here…" Soon, there was a roar overhead. Both looked up and gasped to see an armada of airships resembling fishes from the ocean: Whales, mako sharks, sawfishes, manta rays, and the flagship leading the armada was a massive ship the shape of a whale shark. The only similarity is every single battleships colored pink. "By Chaos!" Knuckles exclaimed in shocked. "Is that…" Amy guessed worriedly, "Another Egg Fleet?" Mogul corrected her, "Rose Fleet." Amy and Knuckles asked confusedly, "Rose Fleet?" Mogul explained, "An amassing armada of flying ships which comprised of one third of the One-Planet Government's military might, the two thirds beings the ground military and the Space Colony ARK, which had been destroyed by the Insurgents." Knuckles asked, "Who's in charge?" Amy hoped to herself, "Please don't tell me it's…" Mogul waved his hands to open up a vision portal revealing Regime Amy sitting on a high chair at the main deck with a sinister smug. "…me?" Amy whispered fearfully. "Those fools…" Regime Amy snorted gleefully. "They'll never know what hit them!" She then manically laughed to herself, much to Mainstream Amy's despair, before the image disappeared. "No…" Amy exclaimed, horrified at what she had seen. She held her hand to her heart, "I can't… How could she…? I…" "Surprised?" Mogul said to Amy. "Your counterpart is the Assistant High Councilor, Sonic the Hedgehog's second-in-command. After the death of Dr. Eggman, Amy conquered his robotic empire and declared herself its new queen. The robots have been loyal to her and the One-Planet Government ever since." Amy was horrified even more, "So this world's me is the NEW Eggman?!" Knuckles shook his head, "Not cool." "And that is not all…" Mogul waved his hands to change the image of the vision portal, revealing Enerjak gathering an army of Echidna warriors, shocking Knuckles' of his own counterpart's intentions. "No…" Knuckles gasped. "My… My people! How could they…?!" "Shocking, isn't it?" Mogul asked. "The might of the entire Rose Fleet and the great Echidna race preparing to subjugate two entire cities under the orders of a single Mobian. If only two were able to stop them…" He closes the vision portal with his hand. Amy and Knuckles eyed the Ancient Mobian. Even though he was helping them, both knew Mogul wanted something out of this. Knuckles spoke first, "Why would you help us, Mogul? If we succeed, it'll result in brand new conflict that will re-energize your magic." "In the short term, yes," Mogul agreed. "But if Sonic consolidates his rule, the conflict which fuels my powers will cease permanently." Amy and Knuckles nodded at each other. "As much as we'd hate to thank you, you've done something selfless for once," Knuckles pointed out. Mogul grinned, "No need. The enemy of my enemy—" Knuckles warned, "We're not friends. Our interests merely align. Temporarily." Suddenly, they were interrupted by the arrival of Regime Julie-Su, who appeared from a portal of red Chaos Energy. Amy exclaimed, "Julie-Su!" Mogul said, "You have been discovered." Amy rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks for letting us know, Captain Obvious." Before Knuckles or Mogul would act, Julie-Su materialized her Chaos Energy restraints around their bodies, holding them into submission. Amy cried, "Knuckles! Mogul!" Knuckles groaned, "Darn! I'm brought down again!" He turned to Mogul, "Can you use your magic to set us free?" Mogul answered sadly, "I cannot." Knuckles shouted, "What do you mean, you can't?! You're still drained of your powers?!" Julie-Su sneered at the group before her, "First Tails and now Mammoth Mogul? The Insurgents are becoming more than a minor nuisance than I thought." Amy stated, "The Julie-Su I know wouldn't hurt her boyfriend!" "No duplicate's a friend of mine," Julie-Su grinned. "Not even Knuckles. Killing all of you will be a pleasure!" Knuckles and Mogul found themselves free from Julie-Su's restraints. The red echidna dusted himself off and sighed, "That's better." The Ancient Mobian grinned, "How virtuous. I saved you from certain death, and in return, you saved me. At the very least, I can offer you a bit of more help." "An excellent proposal. Here's my offer," Amy smiled. "I want you to take me to Amy's ship. I'm going to have a little chat with myself." She readied her hammer to make her point. Knuckles offered, "And I'm going after Enerjak. But the problem is, he's got command over the Master Emerald, as long as it has Finitevus's hex. If you touch it, it'll risk turning you into Enerjak, or worse. And the other problem, the only way to destroy the hex is to sacrifice one's life with Tikal's Prayer…" He then sighed sadly, "…the same way my dad died to save me." Mogul pointed out, "The hex's hold over the Master Emerald weakened following the death of its creator. And because of that, you are free to use the Master Emerald's power against Enerjak whenever you wish. Heretofore, by chanting Tikal's Prayer, the hex can be destroyed without sacrificing lives. You are free to destroy it." Knuckles smirked at hearing this, holding his fists together, "That's all I wanted to hear. Sending myself six feet under will be a piece of cake." "Shall I take you to the altar of the Master Emerald to confront your duplicate?" Mogul asked. Knuckles shook his head, "No thanks. I'll be fine on my own." "Very well," Mogul nodded with a bow of his head. "I'll leave you to your duty, as I will later leave with Amy Rose's." With the snap of his fingers, Mogul and Amy disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Knuckles alone with a half-conscious Julie-Su. Julie-Su groaned as she attempted to stand, "No… I'm not… finished… yet…" Knuckles turned to Julie-Su and cracked his fists. He said sternly to the evil counterpart of his girlfriend, "Now, Julie-Su… We've got a lot to talk about." Julie-Su gasped as Knuckles walks towards her, "W-W-What are you doing?! No! Don't! Noooooooo…!"